Caminos entre cruzados
by maestro jedi
Summary: Viejos recuerdos, entre mezclados con sentimientos de culpa desilusione y desesperación. Por ahora sera T, puede aumentar a M si decido poner escenas demasiado explicitas.
1. Chapter 1

Dejo su maleta sobre su cama, mientras volvía a revisar visualmente si algo se le había olvidado, no es que estuviera nervioso, o demasiado ansioso de salir de esa casa, esa no era la situación en realidad para nada esa era su situación.

Dejo salir el aire que acumulaba desde hace unos segundos dentro de sus pulmones y se recargo algo nervioso sobre la pared de la que hasta ahora era su habitación, en realidad el hecho de tener una alocada vida con apenas dieciséis años , era una carga emocional suficiente, sin el hecho de agregarle otros factores externos.

— — Así que era verdad lo del viaje — repuso una voz algo autoritaria desde el lumbral de la puerta.

Intento no parecer nervioso ante ella, pero era algo irrealizable en especial con la dueña de esa voz.

Trajo un poco de saliva, aun que su boca se sintiera completamente seca — Lori yo — intento decir antes de que sus labios quedaran silenciados por una mano autoritaria — déjame decirte esto una sola vez hermanito— refuto con autoridad mirando a su hermano ya no tan pequeño — ¿De acuerdo? — pregunto mas por una formalidad que por otra cuestión.

Cerró la puerta tras de ella, con un sensual movimiento de cadera, apresando al chico contra la puerta de su armario.

— Lo sé todo Lincoln — soltó la rubia, mientras le robaba un beso, que revivía viejos fantasmas antaño olvidados en lo más profundo de su subconsciente — y quiero que antes de escaparte me digas la verdad — sus miradas se cruzaron, una llena de dudas, otra llena de falsas ilusiones entre mescladas con algo de terror y miedo al rechazo — lo nuestro significo algo para ti — y con esas palabras una caja de pandora se había abierto y un montón de recuerdos ya enterrados se alzaron como monstruos del averno buscando a su pobre alma en pena.


	2. Chapter 2

Levanto levemente las caderas, dejando salir un poco de la semilla, de su hermano menor, frunció el seño irritada, no había sido tan frustrante como para llorar, para ella mucho peor, en verdad Lincoln no sabía complacer una mujer.

— — Deja de llorar — gruño la rubia, mientras prendía su cigarrillo — acabas de joder con una chica de preparatoria — miro a su hermano debajo de su cuerpo y le pego una cachetada — deberías estar saltando de alegría, como el maldito cerdo que eres — quemo levemente a su hermano en el brazo — escúchame Lincoln Loud — agarro a su hermano por el cuello y le obligo a mirarlo — mi novio rompió conmigo, mi profesor de matemáticas me hizo una proposición obscena en la semana y mi maldito periodo se atraso dos semanas — sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco — a un así crees que estas mas jodido que yo — lo observo con desprecio — por el simple hecho de venirte en el interior de tu hermana mayor — apretó sus mejillas y lo beso — pues acostúmbrate por que desde ahora eres mi bolsa de esperma perra — lo beso descaradamente mientras volvía a tocar toda su intimidad.

Algunas horas después, el frio la levanto de golpe, mientras se agarraba la cabeza, nunca mas volvería a consumir anfetaminas, era demasiado para ella, miro hacia abajo y observo a su hermano con un ojo morado respirando con algo de dificultad, mientras conservaba algunos rastros de los fluidos sexuales, sobre su miembro semi erecto — diablos — Lori se despejo del muchacho, mientras intentaba no despertarlo, que diablos había hecho.

Se puso de pie y se vistió demasiado rápido, saliendo del garaje, intentando no arruinarlo a un mas.

El agua corría por la ducha intentando llevarse todos sus pecados, mientras un leve rastro de sangre, escurría entre su entrepierna, quitándole uno de sus problemas, mientras acentuaba otro.

— — Lori — la voz algo grave de su hermano menor, la saco de su auto ensoñamiento.

— — Lincoln — grito la rubia, mientras intentaba tapar su cuerpo mojado con su toalla — que haces aquí — pregunto intentando auto controlarse.

El chico sonrió mientras entraba a la ducha nada mas con su playera puesta, y acorralaba a su hermana contra la pared — tomar lo que es mío ahora — arranco la toalla del cuerpo húmedo de su hermana mientras mordía delicadamente un pezón — por que desde ahora tu eres mi saco de esperma —.


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln Loud se sentía reinventado, durante gran parte de su vida, sobrevivió a la sombra de diez hermanas, cada una increíble a su manera, cada una un espécimen único e independiente del resto, convirtiéndole en alguien con múltiples recursos, hasta el incidente.

Fumo su cigarrillo mientras miraba condescendientemente a su hermana acostada a su lado, acaricio suavemente la entre pierna de la misma, ella en si no era el problema, ni si quiera era parte del problema, el problema venia desde hace unos meses atrás, su vida nunca fue completamente feliz, cuando tienes una familia grande, aprendes que tus necesidades pueden variar dependiendo del presupuesto familiar, navidades con los lujos mínimos, viajes vacacionales a lugares poco concurridos o de tarifas congeladas en fin nunca le falto nada, pero tampoco tuvo lo que el realmente anhelaba.

El humo impregno levemente sus pulmones mientras salía de la habitación ya ventilada, no podía evitar oler un poco a cigarrillo pero podía impedir que el aroma se impregnara en su habitación, entro al baño para tomar una ducha, quizás así sus ansias podrían controlarse un poco.

Orino en la ducha con los ojos cerrados, porque diablos seguía excitado, había follado con Lori toda la tarde, encargándose previamente que sus demás hermanas no estuvieran presentes, salió de la ducha con su miembro erecto y sus ansias incontrolables, tendría que volver a fornicar con ella, solo esperaba tener un condón de reserva en su cajón de los calcetines.

La tomo desprevenida, sin juegos previos ni nada por el estilo, simplemente como un animal en lo que sido en la época de celo, mientras su mente viajaba un poco en el tiempo algunos meses atrás.

Flash back Observo el pequeño paquete que ese chico le obligaba a guardar en su casillero, sabía muy bien que era lo que contenía, no era un idiota, pero si le encontraban esas malditas anfetaminas sería expulsado de la escuela seguramente, pero si las perdía o extraviaba, su vida o la de sus hermanas correría peligro.

El callejón detrás de la secundaria era un lugar peligroso, incluso durante horas del día, pero tenía que ser valiente, la chica era más normal de lo que parecía.

— — Así que tu eres el gusano, que quiere que dejemos de usar su casillero — gruño con un asentó del este de europa — tienes agallas para venir por aquí Loud — el que supiera su apellido no le intimidaba, el que lo dijera de esa manera, era lo escalofriante.

Un tembloroso — — Si —fue lo único que logro salir de su garganta.

— — Que nos ofreces a cambio — pregunto la chica jugando con una navaja expandible.

La chiquilla tenía menos de quince años, y estaba aterrada, pero el tenía que hacerlo, sus hermanas podían pasar por algo parecido, además el matón con el cuchillo que cuidaba la puerta era un recordatorio que si él no cumplía su parte del trato, el se encargaría de ambos asuntos sin rechistar.

Fin del flash back.

Los brazos de Lori le rodeaban con un calor casi maternal, pero él no podía dejar de pensar en esa pequeña casi niña, que había forzado de manera tan brutal, sus ojos llorando, sus intentos de escape, sintió con algo de vergüenza su miembro acrecentarse antes de soltar su semilla en las entrañas de hermana, y por extraño que parezca fue feliz.


End file.
